Conversas de alunas malucas
by Ariana M
Summary: Com a participação das autoras Pearll e Uhura!
1. Chapter 1

Uhura estava lendo o livro de Tranfiguração pela centésima vez. Pearll estava com os pés cruzados sobre a mesinha de centro (de novo) e comendo um Sapo de Chocolate. Ambas estavam acomodadas na Sala Comunal da Grifinória com a mesma expressão chateada. Pearll estava mais sentada com as costas do que com a parte que deveria, então coube somente a Uhura a despencar de lado no sofá, desanimada. Deu-se um tempinho até que as duas alunas confessassem ao mesmo tempo e com o mesmo tom de voz arrastado:

- Tédio...

Uhura continuou:

- Sem treino de quadribol...

- É...

- Sem inspiração para escrever...

- É...

- Sem celular...

- Droga.

- Sem MP3...

- _Droga._

- Sem iPod...

- _Droga!_

- Sem tarefas...

- Disso eu não consigo reclamar.

- Pelo menos teríamos o que fazer.

- Dispenso. Especialmente se for aquelas gigantes do Snape ou da tia Minnie.

Uhura riu um pouquinho ao ouvir o apelido.

- A professora McGonagall ficou louca quando você a chamou assim, lembra?

- Claro. Fui eu que tive minhas orelhas ardendo depois daquela aula. - Pearll sorriu suave e maliciosamente emseguida. - Mas valeu a pena. Eu pessoalmente gostei da reação dela.

- Você adora infernizá-la quando dá, não é? - Uhura indagou sorrindo com um quê de "Você não tem jeito", os colovelos sendo postos na almofada do sofá e o rosto sendo apoiado nas mãos.

- É. É o meu jeito de mostrar que gosto dela. - e deu uma grande bocanhada no que restara do Sapo de Chocolate, lambendo os dedos e os beiços depois. - Assim como você participa das minhas tramóias e ao mesmo tempo tenta ser uma boa aluna.

- Você está com a boca suja.

- Mas eu não falei nenhum palavrão.

- Eu me referi ao chocolate.

- Ah.

- Toma aqui. - Uhura falou, jogando um lenço creme que tirara do bolso do casaco. Pearll apanhou-o no ar energicamente e usou-o sobre a boca. - O mais engraçado é o contraste que há entre o Dumbledore e ela, não? Estava pensando nisso agora, já que ambos entendem de Transfiguração...

- ... e são "melhores amigos". - completou Pearll tirando o lenço da frente e revelando um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

As duas jovens riram não muito inocentes.

- Fico imaginando como eles estão.

- Não está pensando em nada indecente, está? Acho que você está andando demais comigo.

- Eu não estava pensando até você comentar, Pe!

- Ah, como eu gostaria de ser a tia Minnie...!

- Ano...

Aquela não fora a voz de nenhuma das duas. Era um tanto infantil e decididamente nova, que nunca haviam escutado pelo menos não claramente. Ambas viraram as cabeças na direção da saída do Salão Comunal. Alguns passos a frente do fundo do quadro recepcionista estava uma garota corada segurando dois pergaminhos enrolados nas mãos. Olhava para Uhura e Pearll com visível constrangimento talvez por timidez ou por ter ouvido justamente o fim da conversa das duas.

- B-Bem... - continuou a estranha. - o professor de Poções pediu para entregar as tarefas atrasadas de vocês... Desculpa, eu sou uma novata, hum... Quem é Pearll?

- Eu! - respondeu a própria com animação renovada e erguendo a mão, a pose ainda desleixada. - Valeu. - agradeceu quando recebeu o pergaminho.

- Obrigada - também agradeceu Uhura, ajeitando-se no sofá enquanto recebia a tarefa dela. - Aluna nova no meio do ano? Isso é algo raro.

- Não tão raro quanto este "T" que recebi. Droga, dessa vez eu realmente achei que poderia enrolar o Snape um pouquinho.

- Vai precisar de ajuda para acompanhar o ritmo.

- Já sei disso faz tempo. Se bem que na aula de voo eu não estou tão ruim.

- Estou falando com a guria, Pe! - retrucou Uhura, rindo-se quase gentilmente.

- Ah, desculpa aí. A propósito - e Pearll se sentou mais ereta pela dor na coluna ter começado - diga, qual é o seu nome, garotinha?

Balançando o corpo com timidez, ela respondeu:

- Ariana McGonagall.

Nem Uhura e tampouco Pearll puderam conter o grito e o pulo súbito para fora dos assentos.

_** - QUÊ?!**_


	2. McGonagall e Dumbledore

- É sério que vocês têm?

O grito e a afobação de Uhura e Pearll causara um pouco de confusão para aquela menina que parecia _um poço_ de timidez, a qual ficou rubra até as outras conseguirem se conter. _Uau, uau, uau, uau!_, pensavam. Até que Ariana as convencesse plenamente que não tinha qualquer ligação com professora de Transfiguração alguma nem com um velhinho com uma barba alva de dois metros demorou um pouco. Mesmo após, ainda uma fagulha de suspeita estava no cantinho do peito, contida até poder explodir numa vitória que Uhura e Pearll torciam como nunca para vir. Foi quando Pearll mencionou a professora "mais severa de Hogwarts".

- É verdade sim, ela tem o mesmo sobrenome que você! E o primeiro dela é Minerva. Um pouco assustador, não? - sugeriu ela brincando de assustar, sorrindo.

Ariana, miúda, engoliu a seco e sacudiu a cabeça num gesto de afirmação, o rosto um pouco mais tenso.

- Ela por si mesma é um tanto assustadora - foi dizendo Uhura -, mas é um boa professora.

Pearll agiu como se de repente lembrasse de algo.

- O diretor você conhece, não é? O Dumbledore?

- Conheço um pouco sim. Já tirei a figurinha dele nos Sapos de Chocolate e meus pais falaram dele um pouquinho...

A mais velha se aproximou rindo maliciosamente seguida pelo olhar de Uhura e falou um pouco mais baixo, olhando antes para os lados para checar os quadros ao redor.

- Agora imagine: uma mulher bem séria, exigente, que raramente sorri e brava estremece os ossos de qualquer um. Imaginou?

Ariana novamente sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo ainda mais tensa do que antes.

- Certo - continuou -, agora pense em um homem que é totalmente o _oposto_. ... Pensou?

- Ahãm - murmurou, assentindo outra vez.

- Agora pense que os dois têm uma quedinha um pelo outro.

Os olhos castanhos de Ariana parecem brilhar um pouco ao imaginar a cena, Uhura reparou.

- Hum. - fez a menina, a mão direita frente à boca do rosto rubro.

Então Pearll se afastou de Ariana, feliz e satisfeita, enquanto declarava em voz bem alta e imitando um apresentador de shows:

- Eis a professora McGonagall e o professor Dumbledore!

- _Verdade?!_

Pouco depois as três ouviram rangidos e voltaram as cabeças para o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- _!_

Uma mulher alta, de vestido escuro e com os cabelos lisos presos em um coque alto apareceu numa marcha.

_A própria!_, pensaram Uhura e Pearll com susto.

- Senhorita McGonagall - chamou a voz séria da professora ao contemplar a figura envergonhada e preocupada e lançando um olhar faiscante para as outras duas, julgando que as alunas estivessem fazendo algo errado pela expressão que assumiram por um momento durante a sua chegada.

- Sim, senhora? - respondeu Ariana da melhor maneira possível, segurando-se com todas as forças para não balbuciar.

- Sou Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração e chefe da casa Grifinória. Aqui está seu horário de aulas - disse, aproximando-se e estendendo o papel para a garota. - Pretendia entregá-lo a um monitor, mas como ouvi a voz da senhorita... - comentou com um quê de desaprovação que constrangeu ainda mais Ariana. Ela concluiu impassível: - Por favor, chegue pontualmente. Caso tenha qualquer dificuldade ou dúvida, busque um monitor de sua casa ou a mim.

- O-Obrigada, professora... - agradeceu, tomando o horário para si sem muito contato visual com a mulher.

Esta fez apenas um breve gesto com a cabeça em resposta.

- Com licença. - e se retirou.

Ariana estava de cabeça baixa, em silêncio, olhando para o papel que lhe fora entregue desde que o recebera. Preocupadas com a falta de reação que perdurou por alguns momentos, Pearll e Uhura se aprochegaram cada uma para um lado de Ariana.

- Está tudo bem, guria? - indagou Uhura.

Ela se demorou um pouco até finalmente soltar um sussurro praticamente incompreensível.

- Eles...

- ?

Sua voz ficou mais clara, seus olhos brilhantes, o rosto erguido para encarar o que quer que estivesse na sua frente e estrelinhas pareciam ser vistas ao seu redor.

- Eles combinam mesmo!

As outras duas fizeram um toque animado.

- _Temos uma __convertida!__ ("_Pearll, você é incrível!" "_Ohay!_") Bem vinda ao clube, guria! _AD/MM forever!_


	3. Ariana e suas perguntas

(Pouco tempo depois)

Uhura e Pearll tinham em mãos os seus devidos laptops recém encontrados após uma viagem profunda entre chamas, colchões e travesseiros infinitos. Ambas estavam sentadas no canto mais escuro e mais afastado do dormitório feminino vazio e numa posição que impossibilitava quem quer que entrasse de ver a luz emitida pelas telas. Pearll estava pesquisando sobre trouxas e suas quinquilharias principais para recuperar uma nota enquanto que Uhura, dando uma pausa nos próprios trabalhos, estava lendo algumas das FanFics de sua companheira bem ao lado. Enquanto que Pearll mostrava como estava detestando o que fazia mesmo com todo o esforço que impunha na tarefa, a outra morena tinha a concentração esbanjando pelos olhos, perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

- Pe. - chamou ela após um longo tempo de reflexão. - Acho que está na hora de tirá-la do seu tédio.

- _Obrigada, Uhura! _- exclamou, levantando as mãos para o alto com exagero e relaxando o corpo com um sorriso. - Será ótimo dar um tempo nisto. Trouxas não são tão interessantes quanto a comunidade bruxa.

- Sabe...

- Hum?

- Eu estava pensando sobre a Ariana.

Ari Mc, como as jovens haviam carinhosamente apelidado à garota novata, estava conversando com alguns professores para acertar detalhes sobre aulas de reforço. Ariana viera de uma escola trouxa por seus pais, por muito tempo, acharem que ela era uma das desafortunadas crianças que não podiam se utilizar de magia - o que só aumentou a surpresa da família, segundo a própria garotinha. Claro que agora ela estava **ferrada **e tinha que RODAR para conseguir dar conta de aulas extras que até do domingo, para seu desespero, haviam tomado conta.

De qualquer forma nem Pearll, nem Uhura tinham ficado muito tempo sem pensar sobre Ariana e seu possível parentesco. Tanto que, quando Uhura declarou aquilo, Pearll imediatamente acompanhou sua linha de raciocínio.

- Imaginei. Percebi que você estava lendo algumas Fanfics minhas - a propósito, obrigada. Normalmente você se comporta de oura maneira ao ler, por isso achei que fosse isso. É estranho, não é? Uma aluna com o mesmo sobrenome que a professora McGonagall, transferida para cá no meio do ano _por algum motivo misterioso _e que por alguma razão não menos intrigante diz que ela e os pais não sabiam que era bruxa até pouco tempo. Isso faz sentido para você?

- Honestamente, não. E o que mais me intriga são essas duas últimas coisas. Eu nunca ouvi de bruxos que só deram conta dos próprios poderes depois dos onze anos. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que as primeiras manifestações se dão quando somos bebês. É algo impossível.

- Ela disse que é filha de pais bruxos e que até ouviu falar do professor Dumbledore, mas que não estudava magia por achar que era como os trouxas, mas, droga, se ela é mesmo bruxa agora, quer dizer que _**sempre**__**foi**_, afinal ela também não falou nada sobre um curso para tentar aprender a usar uma varinha. Sendo assim, por que os pais dela nunca disseram nada? Por que será que esconderam isso dela? E outra: será que não aconteceu nada que a fizesse suspeitar que era uma maga?

- As manifestações involuntárias diminuem rapidamente, ainda mais com esse engano implantado em sua mente por todo esse tempo. É muito provável que ela nem se lembre quando ocorreram. E mesmo que tenha havido uma recente, a desculpa "Foi só um sonho" ou "Foi só sua imaginação" sempre é possível. O que só agrava ainda mais o porquê da carta de convocação demorar tanto para alcançá-la.

- Será que os pais dela não queriam que ela soubesse que era bruxa?

O que Pearll disse foi de repente e como uma pedrada no estômago de Uhura. Um breve silêncio em choque e Uhura retorquiu ligeiramente estupefata com a possibilidade:

- Talvez. - Se demorou mais um tanto. - Não consigo pensar em mais nenhum motivo.

- Bem, se for isso - e Pearll finalmente tirou o laptop do colo e pousou-o no chão, ao seu lado. -, por quê?

- Você também está com um nó na cabeça?

- Ah, e como estou.

Uhura soltou um rosnado baixo, pondo a mão sobre a testa e abandonando seu laptop também. Droga. Perguntas, perguntas e perguntas que, ao invés de direcioná-la ao ponto que mais desejava chegar, tão somente a deixavam mais confusa. Então lembrou-se de um detalhe ao mirar a própria varinha por acaso, um detalhe que revigorou seu comportamento.

A luz da compreensão foi gradativamente iluminando seu rosto.

- Ei... - fez suavemente, continuando em claro e bom tom - Pearll. A Ariana tem onze anos. E o que estava acontecendo exatamente há onze anos?

- Nem me lembre, era a... - Pearll cessou a fala de abrupto. A luz da compreensão também iluminou-lhe o rosto, mas a ela foi como um estalo: rápido e intenso.

As duas alunas concluíram juntas.

- A guerra contra Voldemort.

(Voldemort havia sido derrotado pela primeira vez havia dois anos.)

Pearll continuou animadamente:

- _O sobrenome! _E se McGonagall engravidou durante essa guerra? E deixou-a com pais adotivos e com uma falsa identidade para mantê-la fora do perigo?!

- Isso faz sentido, gosto disso! Ah, se for verdade, tenho certeza de que Dumbledore é o pai!

- _Esta é uma brecha que merece ser investigada, decidamente! _

- O que está planejando?

- Não é óbvio? Está na hora de uma segunda dose de nossa - e diminuiu a voz por considerar finalmente a ideia de que alguém poderia estar perto - poção polissuco.

- De novo?* Será bem arriscado, mas sinto que ficarei louca se não resolver isso logo.

- A coisa é que não poderemos nos utilizar da forma da Minerva, talvez da Hooch, já que não tenho certeza se o diretor cairá no mesmo truque duas vezes. Mas isso é o de menos. O problema real é como entraremos no escritório.

- Da McGonagall, como da última vez?

- Não, ela não parece ser do tipo de pessoa que revê lembranças tristes. Não, eu **o** conheço mais do que **ele** desconfia. Temos que ir no escritório do Dumbledore.

* * *

Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, pessoal. Sete em dois capítulos! E todos positivos! Estou muito contente por estar satisfazendo vocês e por estarem compartilhando sua opinião comigo. Farei o melhor possível para esta Fanfic. Até a próxima!

*Aqui faria referência a uma Fanfic de vocês duas, Uhura e Pearll. O único problema é que não lembro qual era e também não consegui encontrá-la nos perfis de vocês. Podem me dar um toque? ^^"


End file.
